Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe
''Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe ''is a crossover fighting game developed and published by Mortal Kombat and Nintendo with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Released in 2017 for Nintendo Switch and VII only with PC. Gameplay and Features The game should be mixed between two franchises, Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros, as hit button is changed to beign suspect, bare on mind if take places a newlest, intense button to set into most striked. The new finishing moves for Mortal Kombat franchise by NetherRealm Studios: * X-Ality (X-Ray-based Fatality) * Criticalities (Tag Team-based Fatality) * RAMtalities (RAM-based Fatality) * Meltalities (Weapon-based Fatality) * Summon-Cross (Allies-based Fatality) * Devastators (Awakening-based Fatality) Plot In the MK universe, somewhere in MK: Armageddon, Raiden and the Forces of Light have defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish him to a portal, where he would be trapped forever. Meanwhile, in the Nintendo universe, Link had finally defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule once more. Ganondorf was banished to a nearby portal, where he would be imprisoned for thousands of years. However, neither portal has kept the two bad guys at bay for the portals were apparantly connected to each other and Shao Kahn and Ganondorf fuse togehter into a huge monster called Ganon Kahn, who causes a world merge crisis, causing both universes to get at each other's throats. Kombatants Mortal Kombat Side Playable * Baraka * Bo' Rai Cho * Cyrax * Ermac * Fujin * Goro* * Havik* * Jade * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kano * Kenshi * Kitana * Kung Lao * Kurtis Stryker * Liu Kang * Mileena * Nightwolf * Nitara * Noob Saibot* * Raiden * Reptile * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn* * Sindel* * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero Nintendo Side Playable * Alexandra Roivas * Black Shadow * Captain Falcon * Chrom * Dark Samus* * Falco Lombardi * Fox McCloud * Ganondorf* * General Scales * Impa* * John Raimi * Krystal * Lana * Link * Little Mac * Mario * Midna * Mr. Sandman* * Mumkhar * Pious Augustus* * Pit * Reyn * Rundas * Samus Aran * Shulk * Takamaru * Volga * Wario * Wolf O'Donnell * Zelda Final Boss * Ganon Kahn *: Hidden Characters Arenas Mortal Kombat Side Starter # Bell Tower # Bridge # Chaosrealm # Cathedral # Ecola State Park # Edenia Bridge # Flesh Pits # Goro's Lair # Grand Palace of Edenia # House of Pekara # Lava Shrine # Lin Kuei Palace # Netherrealm # Pit # Portal # Raiden's Temple # Reptile's Lair # Rooftop # Sedona, Arizona # Shang Tsung's Throne Room # Sindel's Throne Room # Sky Temple # Soul Chamber # Special Forces HQ # Street # Wu Shi Academy Nintendo Side Starter # Area 6 # Arena Ferox # Boxing Ring # Brinstar # CloudRunner Fortress # Corneria # Diamond City # Eldin Cave # Faron Woods # Gaur Plains # Hyrule Field # Krazoa Palace # Muramasa Castle # Mute City # Phaaze # Phendrana Drifts # Princess Peach's Castle # Roivas Mansion # Sargasso Space Zone # Skyloft # Skyworld # Temple # Trapper Dimension # Twilight Realm # Valak Mountain # Volks Laboratory Final Boss # Ganon Kahn's Lair Game/Menu Mode * Universe * Story * Konquest * Adventure * Arcade * Brawl * Tag Team * Versus * Survival * Endurance * Practice * Challenge * Mini Games * Marketplace * Krypt * Living Towers * Online * Tournament * King of the Hill * Simulator * Create a Fighter * Kombat Kodes * Options * Extras Factions Mortal Kombat Side Starter * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * Lin Kuei * Special Forces * White Lotus Nintendo Side Starter * Bounty Hunter * Kingdom of Hyrule * Roman Centurion * Shepherds * Star Fox Trival * If was created by TheDeadlyRosered from DeviantArt. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Nintendo Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover fighting video games Category:TheDeadlyRosered Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 4DS Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Mortal Kombat crossover project Category:MK crossover project Category:MK Vs Nintendo Category:Fan Crossover Fighting Video Games Category:Fan-Games Category:Fan Crossover